Mysteries and Secrets
by Sora'sUtau
Summary: WARNING! Has my OC in it! A letter from her deceased mother lays in her bag, still unread. What does it say? Miyuki is sixteen and has been living 90% of her life in hospitals. Now, she has been scouted by a producer! Follow the clumsy but kind Miyuki on her journey to become and idol as she meets some boys on the way. All goes well until some secrets appears. Haruka X All X OC!


Mysteries and Secrets

By Sora'sUtau

**This is my first fanfic! Um… I don't get many chances to go online so I might not be able to update that much… I'll try though! I hope you like it. It contains my OC and some people don't like OCs but (no offense) I don't see what's not to like about them. Also I almost forgot to say to give comments on your thoughts about this! I'll try not to make too many errors!... Key word- TRY… oh, yeah, I also have to say that Uta No Prince-Sama isn't mine! (kinda obvious though…)**

Chapter 1- Don't You Want to be an Idol?

Miyuki's POV

"Ah, outside!" I say, lighting up as soon as I step into the sunlight. The shining sun is wonderful! I haven't been out of the hospital for years! Otto-san promised me he'd take me places once I got out, places including a music store (As long as I don't tell Mom). I've always wanted to go to one; though I haven't ever sang or played an instrument in my life. That is because ever since I was born, I have had bad health and many problems, so I get hurt easily; this time, I was sick in the hospital and the condition wasn't going anywhere. It was really boring, but I met someone there! For a year he hung out with me until he was getting ready to go; I forgot to ask about how I would be able to call so I haven't talked to him since the first year in the hospital this visit. I won't ever forget him, though, sweet Kuruso Kaoru. Anyways, after my mom… she uh, she died five years ago- before I got back in the hospital- I had been not getting sick for a while and Mom, Dad and I were really happy being able to be more like a family. Oka-san died from a… a car crash and Otto-san said that Mom is still looking out for me and that she wouldn't want to see me sad. After she left, we found a letter in her room. She was going to give it to me, so Dad let me have it- I keep it in my bag and take it everywhere but, I just can't think about opening it… it is a special letter she wrote for me, she even left a note on it saying to give it to me on my seventeenth birthday (which is next month). As you could guess, I am currently 16 years old; I have tangerine hair that grows red and darker the further down it goes until it stops around my waist. I like to have my hair in a high ponytail wrapped up by a droopy pink ribbon. I am good at sports when I get to play, even though I am a super klutz… I like to wear nice t-shirts and blouses with shorts and thigh-high black socks and 1-inch black, sometimes I'll wear a nice outfit like a dress on a skirt with thigh-high black socks and black 1-inch heels. I have green-blue eyes that my dad says I got from my mom. Otto-san is a great composer while Mom was a great singer; we used to sing song together while he played the piano. Dad is very supportive of what I do; well, usually…

"uki…Miyuki! Miyuki!" I guess I zoned out because Otto-san seems like he's been calling my name for a while. As we continue to walk in the plaza, my dad comes to a stop.

"It's a music store! Can we go in?" I plead, unable to hold in my excitement.

"Of course we can go in, Miyuki. Go in without me, I want to take a breath first." He replied with the same friendly smile he has always had. My dad always brightens the room he's in with one of those real smiles that are rare to come across. His are sweet, comforting, sincere, and gentle. I race inside after saying a quick "Arigatou" and the scent of old records burns my nose, but somehow it feels comfortable. The first thing my eyes set sights on is a grand piano in the center of the room so I go over and take a seat. All of the sudden, my hands start moving and soon, my mouth follows the rhythm.

My Soul, Your Beats (not mine! From Angel Beats!)

Vocals: Lia

Lyrics and Composition: Maeda Jun

Arrangement: ANAT-GARDE EYES

_Mezamete wa kurikaesu nemui asa wa_

_(On sleepy mornings that keep me waking up to)_

_Eri no tai o kitsuku shime_

_(I pull my necktie tight)_

_Kyoushitsu no doa kuguru to hon no sokoshi_

_(And when I pass through my classroom door, I)_

_Mune o hatte arukidaseru_

_(Can start walking with my chest puffed out just a little)_

_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

_(The wind blows through such ordinary days)_

_Kikoete ki ga shita_

_(I realized I heard it)_

_Kanjita ki ga shitan da_

_(I realized I felt it)_

_Furue dasu ima kono mune de_

_(Now my chest that started to tremble)_

_Mou kuru no hoshi ga kietsatteku no o_

_(I saw off the millions of stars that were disappearin)_

_Mioloutta _

_(I waved my hand)_

_Te o futta_

_(Saying)_

"_Yokatta ne, to"_

_("Thank goodness")_

*End of Song*

I hear clapping and open my eyes to see a crowd of people around me. They are many ages nut one girl sticks out. The girl has short tangerine colored hair and is wearing a uniform that says "Shining Saotome Master's Course". I don't know why, but there is a familiar air to her; it is nostalgia. She reminds me of my mom… I shrug it off and go back to scanning. As I continue, I see dad smiling in the back as a woman in a business top and black pants with dark blue hair comes up to me.

"I am Sayuki Aiyami, a producer from a record label. Do you want to be an idol?" She basically whispers with a big grin on her face into my ear. Ehhhh?! Seriously?!


End file.
